True Love: North & South
by BHGV18
Summary: The Hales need money. The beautiful Margaret needs to marry. John Thornton is in love. Interesting twist on North & South.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1:**

Sitting on a bench near the park, Margaret was slouched over her thin figure—thinking of that morning's events. She had managed to escape the scrutiny of her mother by claiming she wanted to go for a quick walk. Henry was taking longer than usual…

"Margaret" called out a familiar voice, starling her. She raised her posture almost as a reflex and placed her hands softly on her lap—the proper way for a young lady.

"_Henry_" said Margaret softly, almost in a whisper. Instead of turning to face him, she looked down gravely, purposely avoiding his deep, blue eyes. He sat down next to her and reached for her hand, squeezing it softly. She took a deep breath and continued to look down. He was staring intently at her—trying to read her emotions. She seemed tense, upset and sad—almost at the brink of tears.

She removed her hand from his and touched her neck awkwardly, trying to think of how to say these painful words. Henry was becoming more worried by the second—his usual phlegmatic and calm Margaret was in a complete emotional mess.

"Why haven't you spoken to my parents?" said Margaret in an accusing tone, looking directly at him now. That was the only statement that could formulate in her mouth; even thought the true issue that was bothering was much deeper. Her green eyes sparkled from the mixture of tears and sunlight. Henry looked puzzled and completely taken aback.

"Margaret, Miss Hale, you know the situation. I am a soldier—I can't offer you the life you are accustomed to" he passed his hand through his hair in frustration, "You don't think that I've been waiting for the opportune moment to address them? They'll think it demeaning! A mere soldier asking General Hale for the hand of his daughter!"

"You are a noble man, my father will see that. He has never been the type to impose a marriage on me. Many have offered their hand in marriage and he has always told me I would be able to choose—"

"—yes _choose_ among your class!" he interceded. Taking a deep breath, he reached for hand and caressed it softly, "_Margaret_, I will go see your father tomorrow". Margaret pouted her lips in her usual manner—which people often misunderstood for pride. Henry understood this expression to mean she had calmed down.

"What prompted this Margaret?" asked Henry suspiciously; realizing something else was still bothering her. Margaret had often encouraged him to speak to her father, but she had never pressured him like she did now.

"My mother" she answered. She shook her head and softly, as if signifying she could not discuss the issue. "I must go—they waiting for me at home. I was only able to get away, unchaperoned, by a mere pretext. I look forward to tomorrow" she ended with a smile. Henry got up from the bench and offered her his hand. She gladly took it and stood up. He kissed her hand in a form of adieu, closing her eyes as his lips touched her silk glove. She did a light curtsy and with a smile, left.

Henry put his hands behind his back and looked down as he walked back to where his regiment was staying. How could he formulate his proposal? He knew, as so did Margaret, that her parents would never concede to such a match.

* * *

"Mr. Thornton!" came in running Miss Latimer, "Your father signed the papers! He has recognized you as his son!" His worried brow eased and a mesmerizing smile spread across his face, making Miss Latimer want to melt in front of him.

"John" called out the priest, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so happy for you, you deserve this is my son". Mr. Thornton bowed his head in appreciation, pursing his lips tightly. "At least in your father's dying breaths, he came around. I know it doesn't take away from all the suffering you endured, but this is the moment your life turns around John, I know it". Mr. Thornton appreciated the priest's assurance, he had seen him struggle his entire life. Raised as a bastard and as such an outcast, John had to work hard his entire life. The struggle and pain he endured only made him stronger and filled him with a compassion for people that shaped his entire view on life.

Mr. Thornton dusted off his worker's coat, cleared his throat and went inside to discuss the matter with the lawyers. His life was about to radically change—in more than one way.

* * *

The sunlight was obtruded by the opaque curtains hanging on the windows—creating a gloomy affect. General Hale was sitting in his study, his thoughts perturbed by the reality of his current situation. Scribbling away into his accounts, he stroked his mustache and beard as he wrote. His eyes furrowed as the accounts painted the reality much clearer. A soft knock on the door made his head rise up from the books, looking intently at the door.

"Enter" he called out. Mrs. Hale came in, followed by a servant carrying a tray of tea. Her sophisticated upbringing prevented her from doing as little as that. Her burgundy pleaded gown fluttered across the floor as she glided towards her husband. General Hale was always mesmerized by the beauty and natural aristocracy of his beloved wife.

"What is the matter?" inquired Mrs. Hale, her eyes narrowing in on him. General Hale took a deep breath and put his pen down, motioning for his wife to sit down. He placed his elbows on the dark wooden table, stroking his beard with his hand as he began to explain:

"There was an atrocious fire the factory. Everything was burnt. Thank G-d no people were injured—as it occurred during the night. However, we were already in a tight situation—I don't know how we are going to get out of this one. Orders have to get answered and now the machinery, the cotton, everything, is gone. I'm going to have to put the house as collateral to ask for money in order to attempt to save the factory" he spoke slowly, allowing her to process the difficult situation. Mrs. Hale's face darkened at every word uttered by her husband. She brought her hands to her mouth, covering it in shock.

"We will manage" she offered, placing her hand on his, trying to comfort him. Even thought she understood that her current comfortable situation would change, she wanted to assure him that she would be with him through everything.

He squeezed her hand tightly, "I hope so".

* * *

To aver that Frederick Hale was considered a disappointment in his father's eyes, would be an understatement. His mother loved her precious son too much to have corrected his ways when they were still amendable. Motherly love now prevented her from seeing the impropriety of his behavior. It is expected for young, rich men to squander their money in bets and games; as well as to engage in certain behaviors with a _certain_ _type_ of women. Nonetheless, General Hale had always hoped that his son would grow out of that stage. At the age of twenty five, he was still acting as if he were seventeen.

Realizing it was past one o'clock in the afternoon; Frederick reluctantly got out of bed and put on his blue silk robe. His shoulder-length hair was pulled back with a matching blue silk ribbon, revealing his aristocratic bone structure. He went down the stairs of their immense house, winking at one of the pretty maids as he went down. His mother saw the act and shook her head in disappointment.

"Frederick!" she rebuked, placing her hands on her waist. "If you father saw you getting up at this hour—oh my, the mayhem that would cause! You don't know even know the stress he is under! And Dr. Donaldson already said your father's delicate condition could escalate!" Frederick was taken aback by his mother's censure. She was tough and strict, but her overflowing love for him always made everything sweeter. He could sense she was tense.

"What is wrong mum?" he inquired, reaching softly for her hand and kissing it lightly. She immediately eased up and answered:

"I'm looking for the house deeds. We have to put the house as collateral so your father can save the factory. Everything was burnt. Frederick—our lives will change forever" said Mrs. Hale softly, trying to hide the tears that kept wanting to burst forth from her delicate eyes.

Frederick's face went bright red the moment he heard here mom mention the house deeds—he had taken them without their knowledge and exchanged them for money to place some bets. General Hale walked into the room a moment later, eyeing out Frederick and shaking his head in disappointment.

"Cut that,_ that_ hair already!" howled the General. "You are _just_ waking up?"

"Father—" Frederick attempted to appease him.

"—I already told you to not address me till you have cut off that horse's tail that is hanging from your head and when you act worthy of your last name!" reprimanded the General.

"Richard" said Mrs. Hale softly, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Your health, it is not good to get worked up like this".

"I have to leave for a few days to visit the factory in Milton. I believe we may have to move there for some time. I do not think we'll be able to afford this house much longer" commented General Hale in a stern tone. Mrs. Hale nodded her head in agreement, thought suffering about the reality of the matter. Frederick seemed to be getting paler by the second.

"Mum" called Frederick in a whisper, as his father left the room.

"What?!" said Mrs. Hale annoyed, "Why do you have to upset your father as such?! You know the predicament we are in and you know the situation _he_ is in!"

"Mum—the house deeds—I took them" croaked Frederick, looking down as he spoke. Mrs. Hale's face lost all of its color at once.

"_How_?"

"I gave it to the moneylender as collateral for some money. You know I'm addicted to bets and games—I thought I was for _sure _going to win"

Mrs. Hale furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes at her son in disbelief, "You are lucky I won't tell your father! Sometimes I think I shouldn't help you in anything and let you learn a lesson. How could you?" taking in a deep breath she added, "Regardless, we need them. I will give you some of my jewelry. Go get dressed and get them back before your father looks for them!"

Frederick kissed his mother's hand, bowing slightly as he did. She shook it off in disgust and reprimanded him further before retiring to her own quarters.

* * *

"How long will you go for?" asked Miss Latimer softly, trying to her hide her effusive interest in him.

"I'm not sure. I have to attend to some business in London but I will be back soon. I detest society—all of its falseness and pretentious ways, It is not me. The factory is here, I need to devote myself to it, like my late father did" explained Mr. Thornton, taking a sip of his tea.

"Perhaps you will find a nice young lady from a refined family in London" suggested his best friend Mr. Edward Lucas. Mr. Lucas was almost a decade older than John and had worked for the late Mr. Thornton. Even thought John was not received in the Thornton household—since he was after all a bastard—they had developed a deep friendship.

Mr. Thornton laughed at his suggestion while Miss Latimer almost chocked on the piece of cake she was nibbling on.

"I don't think any of those fine ladies will be interested in an uncouth manufacturer like me—" answered John.

"—about that, you must dress differently. You are no longer a doctor. You are now Mr. Thornton, manufacturer of the biggest factory in all of Milton"

"This is who I am, who I've always been. I'm not going to change because now I have inherited a large sum of money" said John in a stern voice. John had worked his way to an education and had, contrary to the expectations people had of him, become a caring doctor for the poor. He now had to take charge of his father's company.

"John—as much as you detest society, you are now a part of it and if you would like to marry—and I believe you have always dreamed of having a family—you must dress the part" explained Edward.

Miss Latimer was staring at her saucer instead of looking at the face of the man she had always secretly loved. She was the daughter of the late Mr. Latimer, who was the accountant of _Marlborough Mills_. Her father had raised her to be acquainted with numbers, thus enabling her to support herself in the future through the skill of accounting. Mr. John Thornton offered her the position her father had had, in compassion for her current situation. She was now an orphan and completely alone in the world; a case similar to his own.

Miss Latimer offered to take charge of all the household obligations of the house, as well as being the accountant for _Marlborough_ Mills, till Mr. Thornton came back and hired a full time house manager (or, she reluctantly thought, till he would get married).

John and Edward went into town that afternoon to buy some more fashionable and sophisticated clothing—as John was departing for London the very next morning.

* * *

"Where were you Margaret?" asked sternly Mrs. Shaw as she entered the room. Margaret was sitting on her table, scribbling away in her journal.

"I went for a quick walk around the park" answered Margaret, standing up to greet her aunt and motioning for her to sit down beside her.

"You mother would like to have a word with you and has asked me to come get you" responded Mrs. Shaw, still standing in front of Margaret. Mrs. Shaw was the widowed sister of Mrs. Hale. She lived with them and was a companion, thought often a _nosy_ one, to Margaret.

Mrs. Hale entered the room, opening the door further, "Never mind. I have come here instead". She glided across the beautifully adorned room and sat next to Margaret.

"Margaret. It is time you marry. Your father and I have given you everything, now it is time that you live up to the expectations we have and you marry well"

"I agree with you mother" answered Margaret, thinking this was an opportune moment to bring up Henry.

"You do?" asked Mrs. Hale in shock. Margaret rarely agreed with anyone—and even rarely with _her_. Mrs. Hale had often noted that Margaret's stubbornness was General's Hale doing—spoiling her from birth. Ironically enough, she had done the same to Frederick.

This morning Margaret had almost thrown a fit when her mother had mentioned that Mr. Fox should be considered a possible candidate—"He is almost twice my age!" shrieked Margaret in response to such a suggestion "and father promised me that I would never be forced into a marriage" she had said earlier that morning. She then ran out of the room in tears, claiming she was late her usual morning walk. After speaking to her husband, Mrs. Hale realized the severity of their situation and went back to her original plan of convincing Margaret to marry Mr. Fox.

Margaret nodded in agreement, too afraid to mention anything else. She placed her hands softly on her lap, pretending to have complete composure.

"As you might have heard, the factory was burned down"

"Yes, you already mentioned it this morning mother" reminded Margaret. Her mother had lately become very aggressive about the subject of marriage—this morning she had reminded Margaret her duty to her family to marry _well_. Mrs. Hale hoped a convenient marriage would save them from their predicament.

"I will not mention Mr. Fox again but you must marry Margaret to save us from destitution! Now, our neighbors do not know the severity of the predicament yet but your father is even considering moving us to Milton! I will stand behind your father for everything—but I cannot bear to leave this home"

"Mother—I can't marry Mr. Fox or anyone else that you might suggest as I am already in love" said Margaret bravely. Mrs. Hale and Mrs. Shaw gasped in shock.

"What?!" she bellowed, "Who is it?!"

"His name is Henry Lennox, he is a soldier in the—

"—a soldier?! _My daughter_ marry a _soldier_?!"

"Father was a General in the army—"

"—don't you dare compare your father, a refined man from a wonderful family to a _Mr. Nothing_!"

"Mother—you don't know him. He is a noble, wonderful person. Yes, he lacks fortune but that—"

"—_Enough_—I forbid you, do you hear me, I _forbid _you to see him ever again!" said Mrs. Hale, she was now standing up and pointing her finger at Margaret. Margaret wiped a tear of her face and looked away from her mother.

"Edith" called out Mrs. Hale to her sister, "Come with me, I need to get some fresh hair—I don't know what I did to deserve such two undeserving and intractable children!" They left Margaret crying in the chair, hunching her thin figure over the table, lamenting the turn out of this conversation.

* * *

Mrs. Hale, Mrs. Shaw and Margaret accompanied Frederick the next morning to the town area. He had to speak to the banker who had lent him money and get the house deeds back (a subject only Mrs. Hale was aware of). The women offered to walk around while he finished. Frederick entered the moneylender's study and in his usual prideful way began,

"Here is a bag of jewelry in exchange for the house deeds I gave you two days ago. These should cover the amount you lent me" He said, throwing the bag on his desk.

The man looked uncomfortable and fixed his collar before saying in a soft voice, "I don't have them"

"What?!" bellowed Frederick, approaching the man and almost grabbing him by his shirt, "What do you mean?!"

"Mr. Thornton came in this morning collecting the money I owed him and since I didn't have enough, he took the house deeds instead" he replied. Frederick had to stop himself from punching the greedy moneylender in the face.

"Do not lie to me. Do you know who my family is?! Mr. Thornton died a few days ago in his house in Milton" menaced Frederick, rather upset at the current situation.

"I meant Mr. John Thornton, his son" he explained.

Frederick buried his face in his hands and almost wept in frustration—"_Where_ can I find him?" he demanded.

* * *

John felt satisfied that he had finished some business in London. He was annoyed at the moneylender that he had to take someone's house deeds, without knowing who this Hale family was. He regretted taking them, but he was not going to allow people to push him around. He had learned how to stand up for himself when he was young and he would continue.

He had only been in London a few hours and was already itching to get away. This feeling subsided the moment his eyes landed on a beautiful young lady, accompanied by two older women. John stopped in his tracks, staring at her intently. Edward stopped also and looked at the direction of John's focus.

"Ahhh, _the_ Miss Hale, she is quite a beautiful. I believe most of the bachelors in London have made an offer to her father" commented Edward, who knew of the family because he was involved in doing business with the late Mr. Thornton in London.

"Wouldn't you want to marry someone like that?" probed Edward, chuckling a bit in response.

"Yes, I would" whispered John, continuing in his steps, deep in thought.

* * *

A/N: As always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated! I love North & South and this story will have a completely different twist, while keeping true to the original set up of an uncouth manufacturer and a southern "belle".


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2:**

Frederick walked towards them, leaving the moneylender's office, muttering to himself as he walked. Mrs. Hale _sensed_ something was wrong.

"What happened?" inquired Mrs. Hale, walking in front of the others. She realized her sister Edith and Margaret were unaware of the situation with the house deeds, so she turned around and added, "Edith—why don't you and Margaret walk ahead, there is a matter I'd like to discuss with Frederick".

Edith nodded and _offered_ Margaret her hand, to which she had no choice but to take.

"Aunt" let out Margaret in a whisper, taking hold of her arm. "I want to marry for _love_". Margaret's green eyes were sparkling at the mention of love—her thoughts instantly floated to Henry.

"_Hush_ child" rebuked Mrs. Shaw in an endearing manner. "That _soldier_ is not for you my dear. You have been raised with certain expectations. Do not judge your mother harshly because she cares for you"

"But I love him—"

"—you don't know nor comprehend the meaning of love" whispered Edith, taking a sigh as she spoke. "Love grows. It is the connection between two people that is developed through living and sharing their lives. Regardless for the like you might feel for this _man_—which is absolutely improper for a lady of your station to have even develop such a _friendship_—you _must_ forget him". Margaret knew her aunt was right but she was not going to give up. She loved Henry—all his qualities were to her worth more than a million pounds.

"Mum" said Frederick softly, avoiding her deep gaze. He passed a hand over his greasy, long hair as he spoke, "The moneylender gave the deeds to Mr. Thornton".

"Mr. Thornton? Did he not die recently in Milton?" she inquired.

"Yes—he supposedly has a son who has inherited everything"

"A son?" asked Mrs. Hale, her eyes widening. "Is he married?"

"Mother I don't know!" responded Frederick in frustration, "I haven't even met the man and now he has _our_ house deeds. Oh god, if father finds out, he will kick me out of the house. I must go find him. Do you think he will be staying at his father's old house? Perhaps I should pay him a call?"

"Yes, it is likely that he is. Go at once and take the jewelry bag with you" said Mrs. Hale.

* * *

The three ladies took a carriage back to the house—each immersed in her own thoughts. Margaret was thinking of her Henry, Edith was thinking of her late husband, and Mrs. Hale was thinking of a possible match for Margaret. Miss Hale excused herself and went up to her room with alacrity. Mrs. Shaw commented she was rather hungry and went to her room—not before asking a maid to bring up some cakes and tea upstairs.

Mrs. Hale stayed by the door, completely submersed in her thoughts. She sat down in the parlor, which was surrounded with windows that viewed the outside of the house. A knock on the door brought her back to reality. A maid answered the door and she overheard a man's voice ask for General Hale.

Mrs. Hale stood up at once, "Ophelia, you are excused. I will attend this man".

"Mrs. Hale" said the man, bowing slightly at her presence. "I have come to speak to your husband in the hopes of asking for your daughter's hand in marriage"

"How _dare_ you enter this home?!" asked Mrs. Hale harshly, standing up suddenly, "My husband is indisposed. He is not well and this _atrocious_ suggestion will only upset him further. How can you have the audacity to propose something so _absurd_? You think my husband and I would allow someone of your stature to marry our daughter?"

"Ma'am—" interceded Mr. Lennox.

"Leave this house immediately and don't you dare approach Margaret again!" she menaced. Mr. Lennox had no choice but to bow and leave. Mrs. Hale slammed the door and let out an angry breath.

"Ophelia!" she called out in a hysterical voice.

"Yes Ma'am?" asked the quiet girl, afraid of her mistress's mood.

"Have Frederick go up to my room the _moment _he steps foot in this house. My nerves are bothering me again, I will wait upstairs" she said, walking up the stairs towards her own quarters.

"Yes Ma'am" answered Ophelia, bowing slightly to her mistress before returning to her work.

* * *

"Mr. Thornton" asked a maid, opening the door after a soft knock, "There is a man here to see you". Mr. Thornton raised an eyebrow suspiciously—he did not know anyone in London as of yet.

"Let him in" he said in a raspy voice.

A few moments later, a handsome and wealthy looking man entered the study, studying the room as he walked. His dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail—a popular look among young men of the upper class.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Thornton" said Frederick, as he took off his hat and put out his hand. Mr. Thornton stood up from his chair and shook his hand firmly.

"Pleasure" he responded. He then motioned for his guest to take a seat in front of him.

"My name is Frederick Hale, you might have heard of my father,_ General_ Hale" began Frederick, hoping to impress him. A smile spread across Mr. Thornton's face—this was the owner of the house deeds he had collected this morning.

"I believe I have" answered Mr. Thornton in a thoughtful voice. Frederick fidgeted with his hat and then noticed a bottle of liquor by the bookshelf.

"May I?" asked Frederick, motioning to the liquor.

"Sure" said Mr. Thornton, pouring him a glass cup. His impression of Frederick was what he considered most upper class, young men: indolent, indulgent and arrogant.

Frederick swallowed the entire amount, cleared his throat and began, "I did not know that the late Mr. Thornton had a son"

"—yes, well that is because I am a bastard, my father only recognized me at the end of his death" said John in a calm voice. He was not ashamed of his upbringing—his mother was an innocent woman. He felt pity for her and wished he had known her—she ran away after giving birth to him.

Frederick literally chocked on the remaining liquor. He cleared his throat again in attempt to hide his discomfort.

"Ah, well…" Frederick muttered. Mr. Thornton smiled at this man's discomfort—John was straightforward and he was not going to live a life of duplicity because his new acquired money presumed it.

"Why have you come, Mr. Hale?" asked Mr. Thornton, getting back to the point.

"I wanted to meet the new Mr. Thornton, of course" he said, regaining his composure, "and well there is some business I'd like to discuss with you"

"Mr. Hale, if I may be frank. I say things how they are and I would appreciate it if you'd do the same. There is no need to speak with all the requirements society places on a conversation—please state your purpose"

Frederick smiled at the man's frankness and simply said, "I believe you have my father's house deeds. I need them back. You see my father does not really know that they are even gone. I…I was sure I would win a certain game and exchanged the house deeds for some money. No matter _that_—my father wants the house deeds and I need them. Here is some jewelry" he said, handing him the bag, "It will cover an amount and I will get you the rest. It might take me some time, but I will".

Mr. Thornton stood up from the table, not even taking hold of the bag, "I'm not interested in a bag of jewelry, Mr. Hale" he answered simply. Frederick's face changed colors—what would he do now?

Noticing the fear on Frederick's face, Mr. Thornton added, "I _will_ give you back the house deeds".

"In exchange for what?" asked Frederick suspiciously, there must be a catch.

"I am interested in your sister" answered Mr. Thornton, not believing that those words had just come from his mouth. Perhaps acting on impulse or desire, he bravely spoke his wish. "I do not want her to know about the deeds. I am just asking for a chance, an introduction, to get to know her. I would like her to marry me because of me, not because of the favor I am doing for your family" he explained.

Frederick nodded in response, "I am sure that can be arranged. Perhaps you can join us for a family dinner this Tuesday? My father left town yesterday but he will be back by Tuesday. He said he would only be gone for a few days".

"Well, I will you see then" answered Mr. Thornton, shaking this man's hand and insinuating for him to leave. Frederick nodded again and then left the room—not believing the outturn of events.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews and for the encouraging words! They really do motivate me to want to write and develop the story further. This story was inspired by a few different stories...I'm glad you are enjoying it.

**Ch. 3:**

Edward walked into the Thornton house, accidentally banging shoulders with a refined looking man.

"Sorry" he mumbled, apologizing for bumping into him. The man simply grunted and left the gates of the Thornton property without looking back. Edward inquired after Mr. John Thornton and was shown inside.

"Mr. Thornton?" asked the maid timidly, daring to knock on the door of the study once more.

"What_ now_?!" said John, sounding exacerbated. He put his papers down and tried to soften his stern expression, "What is it?"

"Mr. Lucas is here to see you" said the maid, bowing her head in fear of her _new_ master. None knew what to expect as of yet—the former Mr. Thornton instilled _fear_ in his workers.

"Show him in please" he answered. He stood up from his chair and went to greet his friend. After shaking his hand, he asked him to please sit down on the sofa in the study.

"This is a nice place" remarked Edward, looking around. He had dropped off John earlier in the morning and then went on to do his own errands before meeting him back in the house. He had never really seen the study of his late master in London—only the one in Milton.

"Yes. I believe my father liked to be surrounded by pretty things" said John rather sinisterly.

"Who was that man that was here?" asked Edward, intrigued by the man's lack of politeness and thinking it'd be a good idea to change the subject.

"Frederick Hale—the brother of the young lady we saw earlier" answered John, a smile creeping on his lips. John went on to tell him the entire conversation.

"I do not know what came over me to even suggest something like that. After I saw her, there was something about her—her lips, her eyes, a softness in both of them—I just want a chance to get to know her. I know I acted on impulse. There is just something about her that draws me to her" added John.

"—you should have not mentioned the bastard thing" commented Edward, not surprised at Frederick's reaction at the mention of the word 'bastard'.

"—I am not ashamed of my mother _nor_ of the situation that I was born into" said John adamantly.

"I know John, but people here; _especially_ in _that _society…I'm surprised Frederick would even agree to let you meet her after your _confession_"

"I believe he'd be willing to sell his own sister for money Edward—I'm not surprised by _any _of his actions" answered Thornton, shaking his head in disgust.

* * *

"Mr. Hale" said the maid as he walked in through the door.

"Yes?" said Frederick, a sly smile creeping on his lips. The maid looked down, trying to hide her blush.

"Mrs. Hale would like to see you in her room as soon as possible" she answered, not daring to meet his seductive eyes. Frederick did not even glance back at the maid and went up the stairs with alacrity—her mother was in for a shock.

"A bastard?!" gasped Mrs. Hale, covering her mouth with her delicate hand. "I rather _starve_ than have my daughter marry into dirty blood. Forget it, we will pay him with jewelry or something or other—I can't believe you'd agree to even have him over for dinner!"

"Mother" said Frederick soothingly, taking her hand into his as he spoke, "_Mother_, he will give us the deeds in exchange for _nothing_ if he just has a chance, an introduction, with Margaret. He is also _very_ wealthy and his father _did _accept him as his son in the end. Perhaps we can convince him to not divulge any more information on his _background_ for the time being. I am sure no one else knows yet".

Mrs. Hale was not convinced. She came from a respectable family—to have her daughter marry a bastard was completely out of the question. The lesser of two evils perhaps, but her mind could not wrap around it. Mr. Fox should perhaps be considered as a possibility again…

"Mother, you must also realize that our situation will become known. He seems to not care about our financial situation. Perhaps he could even lend us money to rebuild the factory" continued Frederick, trying to shed light unto the subject.

"Yes, it is inevitable. Everyone will find out and then no suitable suitor will be interested in Margaret" said Mrs. Hale thoughtfully, raising her hand to her forehead. A weaker woman would burst into tears at this moment—but Mrs. Hale was busy pondering the next plan of action.

"When is he coming again?" she asked, looking up at her son's eager face.

"On Tuesday—since father won't be back till then" answered Frederick, recalling the conversation.

"Ask him for tea for tonight, I think it'd be better if they meet _before_ your father gets here. I do not want him to suspect anything" said Mrs. Hale thoughtfully.

"Yes, I'll send him a note immediately" said Frederick, taking a short bow before going towards the door.

"Frederick—on your way downstairs can you please notify your sister to get ready for _company_" added Mrs. Hale.

* * *

"Mr. Thornton" asked the maid yet again, for the third time in the lapse of an hour, knocking on the door of the study softly.

"_Yes_?!" said John, almost gritting through his teeth. He had wanted to get work finished and interruptions continued to pour in.

"A note has arrived for you" she said, entering and bowing slightly as she handed him the note.

"Who is it from, John?" asked Edward, rather intrigued.

"It is from Frederick—he wants to know if I could oblige him and join his mother, aunt and sister for tea this afternoon" said John, still perusing the note.

"I think you might get your chance with Miss Hale after all" observed Edward, chuckling to himself.

"You are coming with me" said John, scribbling a note of respond for Frederick. Edward did not try to argue—he knew arguing with John was futile.

* * *

**A/N:** What will their first meeting be like? If you liked what you read, review and leave a thought or two!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4:**

Margaret was lying on her bed, tears pouring down her eyes. Her hands were clutching the drenched pillow under her head. Henry had lied to her—he had not come today. It was better that he did not come—since her father had left for Milton yesterday. Her mother had forbid her from speaking to Henry. _And_ she was sure, whoever this mystery guest was; it was part of her mother's plan to get married to a wealthy man. _He must be an old, smelly, widow_, thought Margaret. She was in for a surprise—the mystery guest was none of those things.

"Margaret!" rebuked Mrs. Shaw as she entered the room and found her lying on her bed. "Why aren't you ready? Mr. Thornton will be here in thirty minutes!"

"Oh aunt, I don't want to go downstairs—can't I just say I'm not feeling well?" pleaded Margaret, sitting up on the bed.

"Margaret" said Edith soothingly, sitting down on the bed and holding her hands with hers, "I know this is difficult for you. But you will look back and laugh at the ridiculousness of your first infatuation. You must accept that it will not happen. Now let's get you sparkling for the new man of fortune that has stepped into London" she added with a wink.

Margaret smiled at her aunt's frankness and reluctantly went to get dressed. Mrs. Hale sent up an extra maid to make Miss Hale's hair_special_ for the evening tea. Margaret realized if she cooperated with her mother, she might have a chance to escape at some point to meet with Henry. She needed to get him a letter, without letting her aunt or mother know that she was sending it. Perhaps she could ask Jane to receive it for her—she would have to pay her a visit tomorrow; her mother would allow her to visit _her_. Jane was the example of a girl conforming to her duty—she married a man twice her age whose face emanated arrogance. Margaret shuddered at the thought that Jane had to touch him…

* * *

"Ah Mr. Thornton! Welcome!" said Mrs. Hale in the biggest smile she could conjure.

"Thank you Ma'am, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Thank you for the invitation" said Mr. Thornton, taking off his hat as he spoke. "This is my friend, Mr. Edward Lucas" he motioned to the man on his right.

"Pleasure" said Edward, taking Mrs. Hale hand. She tried to control her facial expression—since it would probably be screaming _"Why is this middle class man touching me?!"_

Mrs. Hale was walking them to the parlor when John stopped suddenly—captivated by the entrance of the beautiful Miss Hale. Coming down was Margaret, holding on to the rail and literally fluttering down the stairs, her natural beauty radiating. She was wearing a pastel green dress which highlighted the green in her eyes—John was simply captivated.

Margaret looked up and was shocked to see a rather handsome man gawking at her.

"Mr. Thornton, allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Miss Margaret Hale" said Mrs. Hale, viewing this scene with too much enthusiasm. She motioned with her hand towards Margaret.

John recomposed himself and then approached the bottom of the stairs, "Miss Hale" he said softly, almost in a murmur, reaching for her hand and bowing his head in greeting.

Margaret stood still for a moment—hesitating. _How could this man just give her his hand? Was he not raised in London society?_ John took this as a sign of arrogance. He removed his hand quickly; slighted by her obvious sign of rejection.

Margaret was surprised to feel an electrifying shock run up her arm at the touch of this strange man's hand. She was taken aback. She quickly let go of his hand, blinked awkwardly a few times and then walked into the parlor, avoiding the handsome man's penetrating gaze.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! Frederick is a little bit different than the original N&S but it mostly stems from his immaturity. He might perhaps redeem himself later on...


End file.
